Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Chaos Rising
Eggman runs over to Chaos Ben, Chaos Gwen, Chaos Kevin, Chaos Marth, Chaos Ike, Chaos Ness, Chaos Lucas, Chaos Pit and Chaos Amy, Chaos Yoshi but Chaos Ben pulls out a Chaos Control Bomb, changing the setting to “Subspace”. He activates the bomb and opens a portal to subspace, out of the portal jumps Tabuu, who reads a prophecy: One Who Frees Him Shall Reign (The Villains are summoned by Bowser, Van Kleiss and Ganondorf to free Tabuu who in turn frees Chaos) One Who Helps Shall Be Slain (Sonic destroys the Master Emerald which fully frees Chaos but then tries to stop him and in turn many heroes die) Ones Who Want to Stop Him shall Try (The Heroes Try to Stop Perfect Chaos) Ones Who Try Shall in the end Die (All the heroes are killed in the End) Ones Who Serve Him shall not fail Him (Evil will win in the end) Ones Who Resist Him will hail Him (the Heroes eventually join Chaos’ Army) Ones Who Resist Will Pay the Cost (All those who resist will die) Ones Who Are not Killed Will Be Lost (Those who survive the first battle will somehow die anyway) Ones Who Die Will Come to Be Found (All those who were erased from history are revived) Ones Who are Found Shall Become Bound (If you are revived you will join Chaos) Sonic realizes that Tabuu is starting to fade back into Subspace, when, all of the sudden, the Chaos Ones give his the Chaos Rings, powered by the Chaos Emeralds which in turn receive their power from the Master Emerald. He uses the Chaos Emeralds to attack the heroes, but Meta Knight jumps down from the Halberd and stops him. Unfortunately for the heroes, Chaos Ben blasts another wave of subspace energy on the other side of the city, closing them in. All the heroes escape onto the Halberd with all of their ships. They then fly off in the opposite direction. (Name of Stage: Metropolis 3). When the Heroes land in Central City, they find Pikachu, Lucario and Jigglypuff running around terrorizing the citizens. With the help of Pokémon Trainer, they round up the three Pokémon and come up with a new plan. Their plan is to directly attack the villains at Metropolis and force Tabuu back into Subspace by stealing the Master Emerald. They head back to Metropolis right into Eggman’s laboratories. They head deep underground to try and find Eggman’s robot storage facility. When they get to the facility, they realize that they were followed by Chaos Ben, Chaos Gwen and Chaos Kevin. (Name of Stage: Eggman’s Laboratories). Deep underground, Rex Salazar, Bobo Haha, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Sonic head through Eggman’s Storage facility looking for the Egg Dragoon’s that Eggman attacked Sonic within the beginning of the game. Although they don’t find the Dragoon’s, they do find many other giant robots that could be useful to stopping Tabuu. They climb in one of the robots, an Egg Mecha, and start walking around with it. They fly through all the layers of the Laboratory and attack Eggman, Bowser, Van Kleiss, Vilgax, Fawful, and Ganondorf. After the villains have delayed the Egg Mecha, the heroes deliver the final blow to the villains, knocking them into Subspace. Meanwhile Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Jet, Blaze and Tails are defending the storage room off from the three Chaos Ones who followed them down there. After they are defeated, Chaos Ben, Chaos Gwen, and Chaos Gwen leave for the ground level. Rex Salazar, Bobo Haha, Meta Knight, Kirby and Sonic return but soon leave to board the Halberd. Using the ship’s weapons, they fire on the villains, specifically Tabuu and try to take the Master Emerald from him. They knock him down on the ground and Sonic jumps down to steal the master Emerald. Realizing that it’s their chance, the Chaos Ones break free and help Sonic defeat Tabuu. After defeating him, Sonic snatches the Master Emerald, but as he is stopping to turn around, Tabuu sends a force wave at him causing him to trip and drop the Emerald. The Emerald shatters and releases the entities trapped inside. The first to be freed is Tikal who does not wake up at the moment. Right after that, Chaos is freed. Chaos steals the Chaos Emerald from Tabuu who fades back into the Subspace. Chaos then turns into Perfect Chaos. (Name of Stage: The Storage Facility). Sonic stands right back up and rushes at Perfect Chaos, but Chaos releases a laser at Sonic that turns Sonic to dust (the second line of the Prophecy: Sonic’s death). Meanwhile, back in Subspace, Tabuu finds a back door exit of Subspace and somehow is able to break through even without the Chaos Rings (this is because he had admitted defeat and exposed himself as not purely evil). He comes into the World of Trophies in The Desert, where he sees Master Hand roaming around. He attacks Master Hand and defeats him, rightfully becoming the leader of the World of Trophies (The first line of the Prophecy: Tabuu reigns over the World of Trophies and Subspace, which start to merge). Tabuu then takes control of Master Hand telling him to go destroy the heroes. (Name of Stage: The Desert) Back at Metropolis, all the heroes team up to try and stop Perfect Chaos. While none of the characters are able to completely defeat him, they are able to defeat him try together. Before they can escape, he turns most of them to dust. The only heroes to escape are Rex Salazar, Doctor Holiday, Professor Paradox, Meta Knight, Jet, and Kevin Levin. They take the Halberd to the Ancient Isle where they find R.O.B., Captain Falcon and Olimar standing at the top of the Isle. They make their way to the top and explain their situation. At the top, they find Fawful and Midbus as well as the other villains. The heroes battles Blizzard Midbus and then escape as Fawful is about to blast them with a Chaos Cannon, unaware of the fact that Chaos is free. They head to the Oasis where they find three different villains from different series. (Name of Stage: The Ancient Isle). At the Oasis, the first villain to be encountered is Elder Princess Shroob from the Mario series. After she is defeated, the heroes battle Dark Gaia from the Sonic series. The last one is Marx from the Kirby series. After they have all been defeated, the heroes head through the Oasis and when they get to the center, they find an army of R.O.B.s being controlled by Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr. After defeating the army, they attack the sidekicks and defeat them. They ask for them to join and they agree. (Name of Stage: The Oasis). The heroes get back on the Halberd and fly it back to Metropolis, and fire the weapons at Perfect Chaos. He attacks them and fires a laser at them, which causes the Halberd to crash in Metropolis. They head onto the highest structure and find a way to weaken Perfect Chaos. They weaken him as much as they can and then battle him. Before they can finish him off, all the heroes that were killed come back as their Chaos forms. The remaining heroes head off and try to escape from the Chaos Ones. (Name of Stage: Metropolis 4). Category:Super Smash Bros. Armageddon Category:Paperluigi ttyd